Gravitation station test
by JosefoXZ
Summary: La gravedad de el universo quiso que no siguieras amarrada a mi.


A veces el tiempo es injusto y uno debe dejar de lado algunas cosas, mi nivel de escritura siento que ha bajado tanto en calidad como en cantidad, pero he logrado mantener uan pequeña chispa y mucho de eso se lo debo a la persona para quien va dedicado este fic.

Feliz cumpleaños Ushio.

Gravitation station test

Las horas siempre pasaban lentas en clase, o por lo menos eso siempre le pareció a Ichigo, quien con obsesión miraba el reloj enclavado en aquella pared, hacia muchos días y muchas noches que algo le inquietaba.

¡Ichigo! – una vez mas Keigo lo rescato de sus pensamientos, de sus propias mitomanías. – esta tarde nos reuniremos en casa de Mizuiro, ¿te apuntas?

Ichigo le ofreció una leve mirada, en esos días parecía que la gente le hablaba en otro idioma, lo único que pudo hacer, como un acto reflejo de autodefensas fue mostrar de nuevo esa estupida, sonrisa.

Lo siento, Keigo, pero hoy no puedo- miro una vez mas el reloj, a lo lejos pudo escuchar una conocida voz, dulce, entrañable, pero a la vez inquietante, a su espalda estaba aquella chica, siendo hostigada de forma parecida en que lo era el, estaban ahí, casi espalda con espalda, sin embargo parecía que estaban espalda a el infinito.

Orihime, hoy iremos a cenar tienes que venir – rogaba Chizuru casi al borde de las lagrimas, con su típica insistencia.

L-lo siento chicas, pero esta noche tengo planes – aseguro Orihime sonriendo tímidamente, para Tatsuki que la miraba ala distancia, era obvio algo en ella hacia tiempo había cambiado, tal vez para bien.

Ichigo no pudo evitar escuchar eso, algo dentro de el lo arrazo como un huracán, con violencia de amor, entonces sus espaldas, chocaron, el infinito desapareció.

Orihime giro su rostro para verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron, como se habían cruzado tantas veces en el pasado, Ichigo se perdió una vez mas en esa plateada mirada, sin embargo, comprobó algo que le asusto, en sus ojos ya no miraba mas ese brillo, ni en sus mejillas ese honesto sonrojo.

Discúlpame, Kurosaki-kun – Orihime hizo una reverencia y se volteo una vez mas, caminando a el infinito, a perderse una vez mas, si Ichigo en ese momento por fin lo comprendió, algo pasaba, esa fue el acabose

La calle era el refugio de Ichigo, caminaba para despejar su mente, ese día el sol había decidido no salir, los nubarrones presagiaban una tormenta, cosa que no ponía a Ichigo de muy buen humor, su rostro lo demarcaba muy bien.

Hoy hace una semana que se lo confesé – susurro Ichigo entre suspiros, pensando en el única día que había expuesto su corazón.

_¿Kurosaki-kun?- Orihime lo miro con un poco de preocupación, el se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa, pero en todo el camino no había dicho una sola palabra, eso la consternaba un poco. - ¿te sientes bien?_

_Si, pero – Ichigo se detuvo, eso que necesitaba decir lo tenia que expresar con claridad, hacia unos días que le daba la impresión que las cosas con ella estaban frías, debía actuar.- necesito decirte algo._

_¿Si?, dímelo – ella veía como Ichigo temblaba, como si enfrentara a sus viejos fantasmas, había llegado el día de escapar de el inmenso mar de falsedad._

_Para mi es difícil decir lo que siento – dijo mirándola por un segundo con esa típica sinceridad, pero de inmediato agacho su cara una vez mas – así que iré al grano – la miro una vez mas, esta vez de forma mas penetrante, y acosadora. – no lo puedo ocultar mas, me gustas, me gustas mucho._

_Orihime se sorprendió a tal grado que dejo caer su mochila, esta se le escapo de las manos, era normal, después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con ese momento?, ¿cuantas veces diseño esa escena en su cabeza?, pero eso no era lo que la tenia así de sorprendida, lo que la sorprendió fue otra cosa, una cruel verdad, su corazón ya no latía como antes cuando lo miraba, su voz ya no temblaba al tenerlo cerca, ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que fantaseo con el en clases._

_E-esto Kurosaki –kun, yo – Orihime estaba dispuesta ser sincera a decir su verdad a Ichigo y que nadie saliera lastimado, pero este la interrumpió._

_No es necesario que me respondas ahora, se que es muy pronto – Ichigo se inclino para recoger la mochila de la chica, ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?, pensó irritado, el lo que quería saber ya, pero tenia miedo de la cruel verdad, al parecer el también había notado esa fría reacción._

_Esta bien, yo mañana te daré una respuesta – dijo Orihime mostrando una sonrisa, la ultima sonrisa que ella había ofrecido para el._

Sin embargo hasta la fecha no había recibido aun respuesta, y eso en verdad lo tenia muy estresado, a pesar de todo había podido mantener un poco la guardia y nadie sospecharía de el enredo en su cabeza y su corazón.

No puedo seguir así, debo ir a buscarla – susurro Ichigo confrontándose a si mismo, era hora de enfrentar esa situación de una maldita vez, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, comenzó a caminar, casi a correr, podía sentirla cerca, su energía, su esencia, la podría reconocer en mil kilómetros a la redonda, cada paso era mas largo que el anterior.

La cita era a las cinco en punto, Orihime miraba una y otra vez el reloj, aceleraba el paso, su corazón también se aceleraba por el encuentro, se notaba en su rostro y sobre todo en sus ojos, que se trataba de un encuentro especial.

Ambos caminaban en la misma dirección, casi por instinto, como si fueran atraídos por imanes, o por una extraña fuerza gravitacional, Ichigo la pudo ver a lo lejos caminando por el parque, como un tonto soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Orihime lo miro también, Ichigo se encontraba en la acera frente a el parque, los separaba una ancha y transitada avenida, pero tenían la opción de bajar a el metro, era cuestión de que ambos bajaran y cruzaran esa brecha, Orihime dio el primer paso y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la estación, Ichigo se percato de inmediato y torpemente reacciono para hacer lo propio.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, las mejillas de Orihime se teñían de el color de la cereza, nunca había sido buena ocultando sus sentimientos era demasiado pura y transparente, por eso podía ser fácilmente amada, pero también fácilmente lastimada.

Ichigo por su parte lo tomaba con mayor seriedad y discreción, pero aun así con mucha intensidad, el también añoraba, esos tiempos en que ella le sonreía en todo momento, era el tiempo, era la hora, la verdad o la mentira.

El anden estaba lleno, la gente corría de un lugar a otro, Ichigo apenas podía verla, pero aun podía seguirla con su mirada, cada vez mas cercana, y tan lejana a al vez, la miraba caminar de espaldas, el trataba de acelerar el paso, sentía ganas de gritar que se detuviera y que lo esperara, pero era obvio que jamás gritaría.

Tarareando una canción, Orihime seguía su camino, sus ojos buscaban en todas direcciones, brillaban con ilusión, ella sentía que pronto se encontraría con esa persona que era capaz de poner sus sentidos en orbita.

La única palabra que Ichigo susurraba en su mente, era esa que quería gritar hasta ahogar cualquier dolor "espérame", sus pasos se volvían un poco mas acelerados por mas que estirara sus manos, no tocarían ese cabello, pigmentado por el ocaso, fue entonces cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo perverso, algo había diferente en ella desde hacia unos días, su forma de caminar había cambiado, su sonrisa era diferente, incluso su belleza parecía diferente.

El vagón de el tren se abrió de par en par, la gente parecía indiferente a la llegada de dicho vehículo, incluso juraría que no lo podían ver, como si este fuera un carro fantasma, la única que parecía notarlo era ella, Orihime, ¿Por qué?

Frente a ese tren Orihime se detuvo y vio como poco a poco se abrían las puertas, Ichigo de inmediato sintió, la aterradora influencia desde adentro, ahora tenia ganas de gritar por ella, sin embargo la muchacha esperaba paciente que estas abrieran completo.

El rostro de Ichigo se distorsiono al sentir la energía negativa entrar desde las entrañas de el vagón, se trataba ni mas ni menos que de una "garganta", frente a Orihime. Ichigo de inmediato distorsiono su rostro al pánico, lo que mas le sorprendía era ver a Orihime ahí parada sin moverse, como si nada ocurriera y el se sentía tan impotente como perdido, debía actuar rápido.

Estas aquí Orihime - se escucho desde la garganta, esa voz era familiar era conocida, era la voz de aquel que había desafiado a un imperio con su avaricia de poder, el emperador de el Hueco mundo.

Si Aizen-sama - como si se tratara de una autómata, ella tomo la mano de el emperador que se extendió a través de los dos mundos, ella no parecía oponer resistencia, por su parte el rostro de Ichigo lo decía todo era mas que evidente que eso no se quedaría así.

¡Orihime! -corrió atravesando por entre las personas, quienes parecía no se daban cuenta de la enorme garganta que apareció en el vagón, y estaba seguro que aunque ellos se dieran cuenta, a el no le importaría y correría igual tras ella. - cuidado, cuidado.

Kurosaki, mas vale que no te acerques, Orihime a tomado una decisión - aseguro Aizen quien por momentos lucia como una imagen amorfa que apenas se alcanzaba a notar tras el oscuro reiatsu de la garganta.

No digas tonterías, Orihime, aléjate de el, Orihime ven acá - grito Ichigo desesperado para hacerla entrar en razón, pero sus gritos parecía que no lograban detener sus lentos pero seguros pasos.

Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, se que esperabas otra cosa de mi –el comenzó con su doloroso recital, cada palabra le dolía mas al salir - tu siempre serás la persona que estará en mi corazon - un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos - pero siento que algo en mi se ha roto, que algo cambio, siento el vació - toco su pecho, y bajo su mirada antes de verlo por ultima vez - y creo que en hueco mundo están mis respuestas - por ultimo ofreció una sonrisa -lamento no poder darte respuestas, gracias por todo

Todo se ilumino por una luz cegadora, Ichigo cubrió sus ojos, sabia que tal vez era la ultima vez que la veía, era doloroso, en verdad, no, no era un sueño era una cruel realidad, finalmente había comprendido lo que tanto sospechaba, la había perdido.

Ya habían pasado dos días, desde aquella despedida, Ichigo había pensado en decirle tantas cosas, en hacer tantas cosas, sin embargo el tiempo no se detuvo para darle tregua, ¿como no se dio cuenta?, ella siempre estuvo ahí, corriendo tras el, viendo su espalda, el así se sentía acompañado y seguro, pero eso estaba mal, así no es la amistad así no es el amor, se debe de correr hombro con hombro, al mismo ritmo, eso lo comprendió aquella tarde, en que con frustración, veía como ella caminaba mas rápido que el, para alejarse, ahora era el quien solo miraba su espalda, ella ahora estaba con aquel vampiro bipolar, en sus brazos insaciables..

¡Ichi-nii te llaman!- la dulce voz de su hermana menor, lo despertó de su letargo - se trata de Keigo-san.

¿Keigo? - Ichigo tomo el teléfono sorprendido, no esperaba tal llamada - hola, ¿que pasa?

Ichigo, necesito tu ayuda, necesito tu ayuda - pidió con la voz entrecortada casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Dime, ¿que pasa? - pregunto Ichigo muy preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

Lo que pasa es que conocí a una mujer, y demonios trate de seducirla y la visite a su casa y resulto que era casada - respondió un nervioso Keigo, Ichigo solo suspiro debía ir a ayudar a su amigo.

¡le juro que no se volverá a repetir! - aseguro Ichigo haciendo una reverencia a el ofendido marido, por fortuna no andaba ningún conocido por ahi- vamonos keigo.

S-si, disculpe, disculpe - Keigo corrió de nuevo para encontrarse con su compañero - uff, gracias Ichigo, me salvaste de nuevo.

Oye, ¿eres un idiota o que? - Ichigo lo tomo de la camisa, era evidente que aquel chico le había colmado la paciencia. - esta vez si te pasaste.

Si lo se, creo que moriré virgen - dijo con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. -pero si ese es mi destino deberé resignarme.

No te parece que es... - guardo silencio, las heridas estaban muy frescas - bahh, olvídalo.

¿Deprimente? - pregunto haciendo mas grande su sonrisa - si, es una mierda sentirse así.

¿Pero por que demonios te ríes? - una vena apareció en la frente de Ichigo- eso no es para reír.

¿Tu crees?, has visto esos cereales en los que dentro traen premio - pregunto Keigo con una extraña emoción en sus voz.

Si los he visto - fue la fría respuesta de Ichigo no estaba de humor para sus filosofías baratas - pero ¿que tiene que ver?

Cuando era niño, siempre creí que el premio era alo que tenia que llegar, devoraba con obsesión los deliciosos cereales con el único objetivo de llegar a ese premio - cerro sus ojos y solto una pequeña carcajada - y el premio siempre resultaba ser una mierda.

Si, entiendo lo que dices - respondió Ichigo un tanto confundido.

Pero ahora logre entenderlo, el verdadero premio, no era ese estupido gift, el premio era disfrutar el cereal, y ese camino para llegar a el - Keigo se puso serio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, incluso Ichigo se sorprendió - si bien no he podido tener novio y mucho menos tener sexo, he disfrutado mucho, cada charla, cada sonrisa, cada momento que he pasado con alguna de ellas. por que al final, esa es tu vida.

Ichigo comprendió finalmente el por que Keigo siempre sonreía, era verdad, si bien Orihime ya no estaba con el, aun le quedaba aquel recuerdo, aquellos momentos, sonrisas y dulces palabras, tal vez ella nunca seria para el, nadie lo sabia, pero ahora el también tenia motivos para sonreír, por el simple hecho de que aun quedaba un poco de cereal en su caja, y un poco de esperanza también.

¿Quieres ir a el centro? - pregunto Keigo retornando a su rostro pervertido - hay una señora que esta..


End file.
